Gravity
by shacrackax0
Summary: Mercedes and Puck try to ignore their feelings, but how long can it last? One shot


**A little Mercedes/Puck drabble. **

**G R A V I T Y **

_Something always brings me back to you._  
><em>It never takes too long.<em>**  
><strong>

I could always say I didn't like Puck for how he acted last year but I couldn't. Behind that bad ass guy was someone who was sweet and funny. She couldn't believe he even came to her with the proposition for a relationship to give him back his status. For him it was a business deal but to her it was someone finally being with her. She knew how this would go and tried not to bring feelings into the matter; but she couldn't help it. He weaseled his way into her mind and soul and that's why she had to let him go. She told herself she was over it but deep down she knew she wasn't. She grew jealous of every girl she seen him with. They still were friends but you could always feel the tension between them seeping from the past.

"Hot mama, party at Berry's tonight be there!" Puck said as he walked passed her locker "Why would I go there, girl's nut and she's lame." Mercedes replied back as they walked down the hall. "Because I'm going to be there and you know how much you can't resist this hot body" He said flexing his muscles, making her laugh. "Fine I will consider coming, if it's lame you're going to be my slave for a week" She said letting herself imagine him being her slave. "Deal but if you like it I would like something from you" He said smirking "Like what? I'm not the other girls so sex is out of the question" She told him sternly "You'll see" He said as he ran to the locker room

Mercedes decided she didn't have anything rather good going on tonight so why not go to Berry's house party. When she was getting ready Kurt had called to see if she was going to Rachel's and if they wanted to go together. She accepted and Kurt came over to help her look good for tonight. He picked out a short black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places; he also found some gold gladiator sandals to match her dress. Then he applied a little bit of gold eye shadow and some eye liner. Next he curled her hair into nice small curls. After they were done Kurt drove them over to Rachel's, to see a million cars parked out front. They moved around the house saying hi to fellow classmates and ran into the one and only Noah Puckerman.

"Damn girl you look good; glad you came tonight" He said smiling ear to ear letting his eyes go over her for a second time. "Well thank you, and yeah so am I" Mercedes replied as he led her to the bar. He pulled out two beers from the refrigerator, he handed her one and pop open his own. He slung his arm over her shoulder and brought her closer to him. She felt so content being so close to him, he smelled like sweet cologne.

After they knocked back shot after shot, things began to get fuzzy. They could see Finn and Rachel arguing because she still loves him and a scornful Quinn watching the whole thing. Mercedes hoped for once Quinn put Rachel in her place, everyone seen how she tried to destroy them except Finn. Mercedes cast a sad smile towards Quinn as she got up behind Puck and followed him to get more alcohol. They sat on the kitchen counters laughing hysterically and still taking shots. Puck was surprised she was letting loose like this or even the fact Kurt hasn't tried to steal her away from him.

He still held a spot for her in his heart and he hated it. She was the one to dump him, and it shocked the hell out him because he was never the one to get into relationships. Relationships were messy and you had to talk about feelings and share shit, and he was not that type of guy. But he wanted to be that guy for her at least he thought. He couldn't believe he never paid her that much attention before; she was quite the little spitfire. He liked that most about her; she never held anything in and told you how it was. And when she told him the reasons why they were breaking up he couldn't help to feel sad. Sure he needed her to bring back his status but he actually cared for her. He never found comfort in having sex with all those milfs or Santana and Brittany. Quinn was another story, he loved her because she gave him a child; they weren't ready for Beth and knew she deserved more than them. He wished he was the man she needed in her life. Mercedes made him open his eyes to how he saw things, if only he fixed his wrongs before they broke up; he would still have her.

Everything came back to her; he wanted to do anything to have her back. First he cleaned himself up, no more sex-shark. He stuck to one girl or just his hand. He began to stay out of trouble in school and out, he became more interested into getting better grades so he could graduate. Things his father couldn't, like stick to his words. His mind flashback to the conversation Mercedes and he had once they broke up.

"_Puck, you're not this guy. Stop pretending to be someone you're not, you don't like bullying nerds. You do it so people can respect you, but that's not how you earn it. I just hope you get your act together before you miss out on someone who really cares about you" Mercedes said_

"_You're right and I don't know how to go about things. My whole life I've been told I was a fuck up. My father didn't even stick around so I never had a male influence. My mother tried her best but I ignored her. Now look where I am, going nowhere. To quote Quinn I'm a 'Lima Loser' and that's all I'll ever be" He said with anger then whispered out the last sentence. Seeing him like that broke Mercedes heart_

"_Hey look at me; you are not a Lima Loser. Don't let anyone bring you down, if you want to achieve something I know you can. Don't let this small minded people and these small towns smother you, your better then all this. Your someone special to me Noah" she said as she reached her hand out, he grabbed it and squeezed. Feeling that was enough he got up and hugged her, thanking her for believing in him when he didn't believe in himself. He looked into her eyes and saw someone he cared about, someone who cared about him and gave her one final last kiss. _

Recovering from the past memories he looked at her. He knew he needed to get her back; she was always the one for him. He didn't want to acknowledge how he felt for her, or how her voice sent shivers down his back. Or whenever she smiled it made him happy, he never felt this way before about a girl. Looking at her he smiled, most girls would put up with his shit but he knew she was the girl who wouldn't. He grabbed her hand and they wondered into Berry's backyard, away from the crowd. They walked until they came across a bench and they both sat.

"Puck, I can't believe I'm going to say this but I miss everything about you. I knew I broke up with you and I just want everything between us to go back to that moment. When it was just you and I, making beautiful music together amongst other things" Mercedes said as a grin came onto her face. Puck couldn't believe his ears. He sat up at her confession and kissed her. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and his went around her waist; he lifted her up and slid her into his lap. The kiss held so much need and desperation clinging for each other.

"I…Mercedes I like you too. I'm sorry it took me a long time to become the man you need. I will try my best to be everything you need, the last few months without you I was stuck in denial. You're the girl for me and no other girl can compare. Please tell me you will give me another chance" He said to her while looking in her eyes.

Mercedes looked at him, the moment finally arrived. The moment when she and Puck would be reunited. Here they were confessing to each other their feelings, and she couldn't be happier. "I'd thought you never ask white boy" She said smiling wider than she ever had in the past months, giggling at her girlyness she never showed but it couldn't hide from the charm of Puck. "I'll do right by you this time, I can't lose you twice" He told her as he brushed a fallen piece of hair from her face. They kissed once more before they walked back inside the party holding hands. They both looked the happiest anyone of their friends had ever seen them. Once the party got boring Puck walked Mercedes home, remembering their conversation at school she asked him what he wanted since she really enjoyed the party. "You" He said as he kissed her goodnight.

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_  
><em>You're on to me, on to me, and all over...<em>


End file.
